


Hello, i love you

by RonnieM1312



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Lesbian Bo, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Skara, Love Confessions, Near Future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29358072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonnieM1312/pseuds/RonnieM1312
Summary: Skara finally gathers the courage to ask out Bo
Relationships: Bo/Skara (The Owl House)
Kudos: 8





	Hello, i love you

**Author's Note:**

> Very rude that nobodys written a skarbo fic yet imo  
> anyway heres this i hope you enjoy  
> im leaving it open to more chapters but idk if ill add more

It was a boring old school day at hexside  
At least until the sudden pour of boiling rain forced a good chunk of the student body to stay a couple extra hours  
Among them was Skara Harper

She had big plans for today  
She was gonna ask Bo to be her girlfriend   
She had planned to do it outside of school before Bo went home, just a simple, straight forward question

But, for obvious reasons, that wasn't gonna work, and all the confidence she walked into school into was suddenly shattered  
She was doubting what to say, or if to even go through with it at all  
And sitting across the classroom from her for the past hour did not help at all  
All she wanted to do was go talk to her, but she was stuck on her seat by command of the teacher

A sudden voice coming from her left interrupted her thoughts  
“Who are you looking at?” asked Boscha, slightly startling Skara  
“No one!” she was quick to retaliate  
But Boscha saw right through her, giving her an incredulous smirk in return  
“...Bo” Skara said with a sigh of defeat  
“Oh… still hung up on her are we?” Boscha said “Why don't you ask her out already? i'm like, 70% sure she likes you”  
“I've been meaning to! I just… don't know what to say” Skara explained “You've dated like 4 people, you got any advice?”  
Boscha sighed “im the wrong person to ask, i always get asked first”  
“Or you get rejected” Amity chimed in from beside Boscha, who turned to face her with a long and deep gasp of offense

“Do you have any?” Skara asked Amity before they could start fighting  
“I have no experience either, me and Luz just kinda kissed and now here we are” Amity explained “Maybe you could write her a note?”  
“I don't know, i... want to tell her myself”  
“Look just, be upfront and be natural, it's really not that hard” said Boscha  
“Its easier said than done! Its not just that i'm nervous or i get shy… i'm afraid she won't want to even be my friend if i tell her” Skara explained  
“...you two have been friends forever, its gonna be fine” Boscha assured her, gently placing a hand on Skara’s shoulder

Their conversation was cut short by an announcement coming from the speakers  
“Attention students, due to dangerous leakage in the classrooms, we ask that you calmly transfer to the cafeteria”

The class started getting up one by one to head to the cafeteria

As she walked down the hall Skara found herself walking a bit behind Bo, too nervous to actually go up to her  
Until she felt a light shove on her back, forcing her to walk a bit ahead  
She didn’t see who it was, but knowing Boscha it was almost certainly her doing  
She took a deep breath and walked up to her side

“Hi Bo!”   
Bo turned to face her  
“There you are!” she said with excitement “Where have you been, i missed you!”  
“Oh just been... busy” Skara bluffed  
“Busy with that?” Bo asked  
“Oh, just some music class stuff, i need to practice composing for bass” she elaborated

“Well check this out” Bo said, pulling a book out of her messenger bag “I was catching up on some some spellcasting textbooks and i found a moving shield spell, it can keep off the rain as you walk” she explained, showing Skara one of the pages  
“Why didn't you go home then?” Skara questioned  
“Its a bit more powerful than i can handle… but i think if we cast it together we could pull it off!”

Skara thought for a moment  
“Who’s house would we go to though?” she asked   
“We can go to mine! My parents wont mind” Bo responded

They separated from the crowd of students and started walking towards the front doors  
As they walked Skara began to really think  
If she didn't say something now they would be together the rest of the day with Skara dying to tell her  
Or worse, if she said it midway through and Bo didn't like her back, they'd be awkwardly stuck together for hours  
The moment was right here, right now 

Her thoughts were interrupted by Bo’s soft voice  
“You ready?” she asked as they got to the door   
“Actually…” Skara said, turning her whole body to face Bo, who herself mirrored the action “...I need to tell you something”  
“What is it?”  
“Bo…” Skara gently grabbed Bo’s hands “...Would you like to be my girlfriend?” she asked firmly

There was a moment of silence as Bo looked at her with wide eyes

“...Of course i would” She said softly “I- I've wanted to for months, i was gonna ask you to grom but… y'know”  
“Yeah it… took a while to figure myself out, but i only have eyes for you now” Skara assured her with a smile

“Well with that sorted out… you ready to go?” Skara added  
“Of course”

The two walked outside, their hands shyly linked by the pinky finger

Bo put her hand up, quickly followed by Skara, and they both cast their part of the spell circle  
Soon a large purple bubble appeared over them and they started to make their way to Bo’s house

“Wow, rain is really nice when its not burning your skin off” Skara commented  
“Yeah… did you know in the human realm rain is cold, and you can just go out during it” Bo replied  
“Really?”  
“Yeah! But you're not supposed to, apparently it can get you sick”   
“How do you get sick from water?” Skara laughed  
“No idea, human anatomy is a mystery” 

The two continued talking and chatting the whole way home  
Now that both of their feelings were out in the open their conversations felt a lot… safer, like they didn't need to impress each other or keep up an appearance  
They could just be happy with each other


End file.
